Let's not talk about this again
by moumentai
Summary: " And with the disappearance of the last glimmer of light, came the disappeared of his last glimmer of hope. "
1. Chapter 1

Only the last remnants of the sun's light gripped the sky, not giving in without a fight.

Davis only wished he had the same strength, but he know, like the sky, that he would lose.

His heart was as dark and as empty as the stump of the control spire on which he sat. It was just as uncomfortable as it as well.

He hated this time of day. It meant it was time to leave the digital world, and return to his normal life. It also meant returning to his family, and leaving his friends to go their own ways. But most importantly, I meant losing the sight of the one he loved the most. Of the one whom he so desperately wanted to sweep of his feet, star deep into his eyes, and kiss as if they would never see each other again.

But he knew that if he did that, they really would never see each other again. And the pain of leaving him just for the night was all Davis could handle right now, and that was at a push.

This boy, of course, was T.K. The golden magnificences which caused his heart to beet like no one else would make it, which caused him to feel things that he had never imagined existed, that caused him to want the blond like he'd never wanted someone before.

Davis felt a hand land softly on his should. The warmth seemed to engulf his whole boys, calming his thoughts and reassuring his mind that all would be okay, that his problems would work out. Without turning around, he knew who stood behind him.

Moving slowly he turned his head to face the wonder that was T.K behind. Their eyes met and halted in gaze. Davis felt even more at ease with just the look of T.K's blue eyes. Oh how they sparkled, how they mesmerised Davis' soul.

"You are okay Davis? You've been off all day, especially with me?" His soft voice caused his warm breath to land gently on Davis' tanned skin. He savoured the feeling, fearing what he was about to do.

"I'm f…No, I'm not okay…" Davis looked down at the ground. He nudged a lump of control spire with his foot around in circles, waiting to hear the harmony which was T.K's voice.

"What's up?" T.K sat down on the edge of the control spire stump, concerned about his friend.

Davis had a feeling in his chest. One of which he had never had before. It was a mixture of everything that could have possibly existed, and a mixture of things he had never known. He felt the fear of the words which could soon leave his mouth. He felt the anger with himself of ever saying anything. He felt the pain he had of keeping it inside. But most of all, he felt the love he had for T.K and how heartbroken he was about to make himself.

"I…I mean…Never mind…" He looked back at the ground after trying to talk to his friend, his crush. But his emotions where getting the better of him and the words just didn't seem to come out. The sentence seemed cursed to him somehow, and he knew what would happen after. He resisted the urge to break down in tears.

_I'm strong. I have to be. If I'm not strong, then I'm not me, and T.K won't see what I'm trying to say. He won't see who I am._

He managed to face his friend once more, and this time, nothing was going to stop him.

"I love you." His voice trailed into a sigh and he turned away to look back at the sun set. The glimmer of light was the glimmer of hope he still had left in his heart. The hope he still had sitting beside him.

"Davis…Did you just say you loved me?" T.K stuttered out while trying to get to his feet.

Davis could only nod, with fear that any words would bring him to tears, and show is true emotions which were being hid the long hair on the side of his face.

"I'm sorry Davis, but you know how I feel about Kari, and that also…I'm straight. Why tell me this when you know that?" T.K questioned.

Davis looked down. It was faint, but he could hear the anger in T.K's voice. He remembered how he was the only one who could ever hear; who ever knew what he was truly feeling. It's how he knew he loved Kari, and how he knew what he felt about him. He was ashamed and had no answer for T.K His throat by now had closed. Breathing seemed to cause the pain to build by more and more. In the end all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

"Let's just not talk about this again." T.K turned to walk away, and soon, vanished into the woods which were behind Davis. But he didn't turn around to watch his love leave. It was too painful to even think of his name, to even hear his voice in his mind.

"_I'm sorry Davis. I'm sorry."_

With his head in his hand, he began to sob .He wasn't used to crying, and choked on his tears. But soon they were too much, and before long, he cried as if his world had just crumbled beneath him. And in some sense, it had.

The cries got louder, echoing around the open landscape, as empty as his heart.

He continued to cry as the sun set. And with the disappearance of the last glimmer of light, came the disappeared of his last glimmer of hope.

The battle was lost, like it always was.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun fought its battle once again, fighting against the morning darkness, overpowering it. The darkness grew weaker and weaker, as the light grew stronger and stronger. But its path was stopped by the dark blue curtains which hung from Davis window. The room which they guarded had not seen the light of day for a week now, and Davis had not left it for just as long.

But as the suns strength increased with each passing second, it pierced through the gap between the two pieces of fabric, trailing down and landing on Davis' face. The boy fidgeted slightly before rolling over. But the damage was done and he was awake. He rolled back over to look at the ceiling above him.

'_Why? Why did I have to tell him? What good did I hope would come from it…?'_

The concept and the word hope brought his emotions crashing down, for after all, it was T.K's crest, it was T.K himself. And that person who had been the barer of hope had taken anyway that last dash which was left in his world and more than likely, himself with it.

The door slowly creaked open and Davis rolled over to fake sleep. A small voice appeared for the door way.

"Davis, you need to get up." Demi-veemons voice was soft and gentle, and as cute as he was himself.

"No…I…No…" Davis couldn't think what to say. His words were blocked by tears and every time he tried to fight them, he choked and broken down like a small kid.

"Davis, you need to get up. I know your hurt, but you need to get up, the others are counting on us. Davis? Davis!" Demi-veemon raised his voice and smacked Davis cross the cheek with his tiny hand, but for a small creature, he pack quite a punch

Davis looked at his friend, stunned by what had just happened with tears building in his eyes. His eyes were read and his cheeks more pale from the lack sun. he was ready to start again, the first tear fell. Demi-veemon smacked him again.

"Pull yourself together, Davis. You're strong; you're the strongest of them all. Now show them that!" The two stared at each other in silence. Davis could have cried again, but he knew that his pal was right. So without another word, he hugged his friend, as little as he was, he gave the best hugs.

'_Great things come in small packages'_ Davis let out a small mental chuckle and unconsciously began to smile.

The pair got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Haven not eaten much more than a few scraps of the food Davis' mum had left him, he was famished.

After a hearty breakfast, lunch and playing of computer games, Davis found himself back at his room.

"What you doing?" Demi-veemon asked as he walked in on Davis who appeared to be in a world of his own.

"I was just…" He looked back to the computer screen which stared back at him. His expression was one of fear, one which looked like it was about to cry. He gripped his Digivice tightly in his right hand. There was something he needed to do.

Davis felt a hand on his own. Demi-veemon had jumped onto his lap.

"I'm here Davis." The voice was calming, and Davis became less tense with its sound.

"D…Digiport…open…" Davis held his Digivice to the screen and trembled. He wasn't afraid of much, but since their conversation in the digital world, he feared the place. He tried to go there the day after, but he couldn't. The memories came flooding back, causing him to cry into the keyboard, and knock the mouse across the room in anger. It was time to face the place where it all happened, it was time to face himself.

The sun set blow the sea of green which clashed with the orange sky. This time of day which used to only bring peace, caused Davis' mind to race. He sat on the stump of the control spire, it seemed more comfortable now, but he wasn't really noticing though. The tears were held back by the little strength he had left, and any which escaped where brushed away by the back of his hand…

'_Like the way T.K brushed me away…' _

"Room for one more?" A voice asked from behind.

'_T.K!' _

Davis flew his head round fast. He knew it had to be him. It was how it should be. The blond had come back; he was going to tell Davis he was sorry, and that he really did love him. Then they would kiss while the sun set behind them. It would be the perfect romantic moment which ended all tragic love stories. He was sure.

Behind him the figure was one Davis did not expect. He was tall, purple hair which was erratic, and an outfit which push the boundaries of the word weird.

'_The Digimon Emperor!' _

"Wh…What do you want!" Davis forced the words though his tears, trying not to show evil his emotions. No drought he would them against him.

Ken pulled his glasses of his head, and with that his outfit dissolved away leaving Ken dressed in all grey.

"To sit…" Ken replied. And so Davis moved over to allow the other boy to take his place on the control spire.

They stared into the sun set. For some reason, it didn't cross Davis' mind why Ken would want to sit with him, and look into the sun. He was just glad to have someone there with him, even if his was the leader of all evil in the digital world.

"I know what you're going though." Ken finally spoke, breaking the silence which seemed to fill both worlds.

"How could you know what I'm going though, you're evil, you don't have to deal with love!" Davis' voice was blunt, and slightly angry. He wiped a tear away after, look down and away from the kid next to him.

"You think that evil is emotionless? That it doesn't feel anything? It's the want to not feel that drives you too it, but it doesn't make the pain disappear, only gives you an outlet for your anger. But when love gets involved…" Ken stopped to look back at the sun, whose light only just shone from behind the trees.

"When love gets involved, there's nothing you can do. Because evil and good, they can't be together…" He removed the tear which trickled down his pastel cheek.

Davis look round to see the boy, the one who he had always seen as an enemy, as pure evil, crying.

'_Who knew? Evil does have emotion; it really can feel pain, it can really feel love…'_

Something seamed to click silently in Davis' brain.

"I'm sorry…" Davis put his arm around Ken. The comforting warming engulfed the sobbing kid. He look up at the leader of all that he opposed, of all that was good in the world, in his life.

"I…" Ken began to speak, but Davis put his finger on his lips. They were plump, as soft as roses...

'…_Kissable…'_

"Don't say it, you'll regret it, I know. What you said, you're right. Good and evil can never be together. So until the day one destroys the other, _I'm _sorry."

And that was it. The two sat in silence. And with that the sun dipped again below the trees, losing this battle.

But there were more to be fought now kindness had touch Davis' heart.


End file.
